Heaven
by yourslasher
Summary: The war is over and the Dark Lord is defeated. Somewhere in the wizarding world, a girl is holding her love close to her as life slowly slips away. Harry/Hermione
1. Heaven

Heaven

_Baby, you're all that I want_

When you're lying here in my arms 

Hermione held Harry close. She sobbed her heart out as she tried hard to stop the bleeding in on Harry's head. She too had bruises and cuts of her own, but from the looks of things, it seemed that Harry was going to die any minute now… Not that she wasn't in the same situation.

---

*Hermione*

How did all this happen? It all started at the beginning of the actual war against Voldemort. Everyone thought Harry was unbeatable. Everyone thought he was perfect. Everyone misunderstood him. Everyone thought he'd survive because he's the 'Boy-Who-Lived' when in truth, he was just a boy, trying to live his life as normal as possible. He never wanted the attention. He never wanted the fame. But no, people just _had_ to rub it in his face when he could see it clearly, anyway… 

And so the fate. Both of us, bleeding to death. Where's our magic now, you ask? It's taken away. We've fought so hard. Voldemort's gone. The Death Eaters were apprehended. In turn, we're here, sacrificed. 

---

Hermione touched Harry's face as her tears mixed with their blood. She shook Harry, trying to get him to wake up. 

//You can't die now! You can't die on me now! Harry, please…!//

As she trembled, she saw Harry's eyes slowly open. Their eyes made contact and for a minute there, they were still. Harry reached to the lone tear at Hermione's eye. He rubbed it off and reached for her lips, touching the quivering crimson flesh. He smiled slightly and struggled to call out her name. 

"H-…Mione.."

Hermione was pulled out of her trance as she heard the faint sound escape from Harry. His voice was throaty. It wasn't like that before. Harry's voice wasn't _that_ hoarse.

"Harry… don't speak… too much…"

"Mione… I… I won't last long…"

Hermione felt hot tears drip from her puffy eyes. She was in denial. She repeated to herself, 'Harry won't die, Harry won't die…' But she knew the truth, and the truth was inevitable, as it seems.

"Harry…"

-

Harry breathed deeply and tried to push down on the snow covered ground. Hermione noticed this and raised him up for support. She was still crying even if she tried hard not to.

Harry felt a white, scorching pain in his side. He reached for his hip and his fingers made contact with a sticky liquid. He raised it to his face and found… blood.

"Mione…"

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry reached for Hermione's cheeks.

"One… last ki- *cough* kiss… please…"

Harry's face was so angelic that Hermione didn't know what to do; kiss him or sob even more. She was loosing Harry. She can see it in his eyes. His cold skin pressing up on her face said that he's loosing so much blood. 

-

Hermione then leveled their faces and finally, they shared one last passionate kiss. 

-

Harry deepened it as he felt her lips with his. He was going to miss so much. Ron, his friend until the very end, Dumbledore who guided him all the way and so much more people. Last but not the least, he was going to miss Hermione. Her kisses, her touches, her words, even. He could go on and on about it.

Harry entwined his fingers in Hermione's hair and he felt Hermione's tears stream down his own face. He didn't dare open his eyes. He didn't want to break the moment.

Suddenly, he felt his body go numb. He can no longer feel the punishing cold nor the pain in his side. He can no longer feel the streaming tears in his own eyes. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at Hermione's eyes.

-

Hermione knew it was time. She tried her hardest not to cry and with great effort, she managed to smile for Harry. After all, it was the last time. One last time.

-

Harry saw the smile on Hermione's face. He knew she was hurting inside. He was too, but he can't afford to be weak now. Just a few more moments…

-

Everything was still and as Harry felt his world go dark, he finally said, "…I love you… Hermione… I really do…"

-

With the last words of Harry came his last breath. Hermione buried her face in Harry's body. 

'Gone…'

All of a sudden, she felt cold. She closed her eyes and let the chill take over her body.

---

Hermione felt a slight poke at her nose. She brushed the hand away but it was insistently poking at her nose. She grew annoyed as she heard a giggle most probably coming from the person who had been poking her nose… 

She pushed hard on the surprisingly soft ground and found herself looking straight at deep jade eyes staring back at her…

_And love is all that I need,_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

-----

Transition was bad. It's obvious that I tried to hurry it up… I had to stop! If I didn't, I might just hurl… Well, maybe not, but as a friend of mine said, leave it to you imaginative little mind… or something like that… Argh! Anyway, it was an attempt to write a Harry/Hermione fic that's going to stay as it is. I tried that before and it ended up as a Harry/Draco fic… oh well…

Don't forget to review! Just one button away!!!


	2. March 23rd

Hi!  
  
I just wanted to thank the reviewers for their. well. reviews.  
  
Maria Rose Black Who's eyes were they? Jade..is green, right? Is there gonna be a sequel? That was really sad. I liked it.  
  
They were Harry's. As for a sequel. well, actually, they both died in the end. Although, I might try and change it into a. *shudder* Draco/Hermione fic. (am I some kind of masochist or something? Pls. Refer to the pen name.) Thank you for liking it, though. I'll consider the sequel idea.  
  
Lady Romantique Hi! A very lovely and great story. I can imagine this scene, but I hope, that Harry doesn't die in the book. Yours Lady Romantique  
  
Hopefully. well, he really won't die in the book. He is Harry Potter afterall. The story'll end if he dies and fans won't like it, evidently. So do not fear! I am 99.99 and a half of .01 percent sure he won't die in the end!  
  
Krikoris OMG that was beautiful! *tear* I was almost in tears, that was so sweet. I like Hermione/Harry fics, although I don't ever write HP stories. My talents lay elsewhere. Anyway, that was so good! Krikoris "Insanity makes the rivers flow"  
  
I'm glad you liked it! I'm twice as glad that you were almost overcame with tears. not that I'm some sick sadist (gee, what's with the -ists all of a sudden.). As I said before, non slash isn't my Forte. I used to write 'shounen-ai' fics in the Anime Gravitation section, so. Plus, that's the first boy/girl fic I've written in my whole fanfiction writing life. So your review Is greatly appreciated!  
  
Insanity made the blood in my mind flow. thus, this fic.  
  
Princein (PinTailDucks2000@cs.com) I am a writer here anyways I hate Harry Potter which means I hate this story. you are going to hell devil worshipper I through blessed shoe at you. Just joking it was nice but since it was Harry Potter I have to hate it but it was lovely  
  
Perhaps a REALLY holy man had passed? Amusing, this review. The devil worshipping part Came as a surprise to me. Then the 'Just joking.' part. I had to smile at this, though I was Quite confused the first round I read it.  
  
Anyway, as it looks like this person didn't like the fic (what am I saying, it was clearly stated.) I have to say thank you because as it looks like that, she/he still said it was lovely.! So, I appreciatively say thanks!  
  
Also, I'd like to take this chance to thank.  
  
K8lin, Ellimac, Observer, Dark Fairy, beautifulelf, Kae, akima, alle, enjeru, catmint, blackrose1356, olusha(wow. so 'Tarantella's promising?! Nice!) professor charlotte snape (for liking 'Hungry') Jinnyah (thanks!), cute-pig (first to put me in their author list! Thanks!), forfirith (one of the writers I admire so much! Thank you for reviewing my fic!), ms. Padfoot (for seeing the profound side of 'Hungry' despite it's bad grammar. I hadn't the time to check).  
  
THANK YOU ALL!  
  
To my one and only flamer: Smurf I wrote the fic for those who're into "humor-with-no-shipshape-plot" fics. So if you don't like it, then don't. and yes, thank you for your flame! I'm still glad to have my first flame! (How pathetic of me, hm?!) 


End file.
